


Not What You Think

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Birdflash - Freeform, Educational, Fluff, M/M, aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is questioning the nature of Kid Flash's and Robin's relationship. They give her some answers. Birdflash, short and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not the DC characters.  
> Wrote this on my way home from England. It's short and not a lot of plot, because it's mostly educational- but I hope you enjoy! :D

That Saturday, Artemis went in the Mountain's entrance with a purpose. She had had enough, and she was going to get to the bottom of things.  
After she zeta-beamed there, the archer marched into the living room completely determined.  
Thankfully, the person she was looking for was there by himself, watching TV. The team's speedster looked up to greet her, his fingers still pressing buttons in the remote, flipping through the channels mindlessly.

"Hi, Arty." He said.

"Wally." She stood in front of him, partly blocking the screen from his view. "What's the deal with you and Robin?" She dropped the question that was on her mind for the last couple of weeks.

"Sorry?" The redhead blinked.

"I mean," she clarified impatiently, "are you two dating?"

"Oh. Define dating. " Wally turned off the TV and looked at his teammate properly.

"You know." She rolled her eyes. "Are you in a romantic relationship?"

"Then no, we aren't dating." He replied.

Artemis looked at him suspiciously. "So, sexual relationship?" She asked the 17 year old.

Wally laughed as if her question was absolutely ridiculous. "Definitely not."

"But-" She stopped herself when she saw Robin enter the room.

"S'up?" He sat down next to the older boy. Next to him probably wasn't the best way of wording, since he was practically on Wally's lap, while the redhead wrapped an arm around his waist. "What are you guys talking about?" Batman's protégé asked.

The blonde let out a frustrated sound before pointing at the pair. "This! This is what I'm talking about!"

Robin looked at his friend questioningly only to receive a shrug in return. "What do you mean?"

"You two always act like a couple! _This_ , now, and you're always holding hands, and cuddling and doing couple-y stuff! Come on, there's no way you're not a couple." Her collected frustration flooded her words.

Robin looked at her funnily. "Arty, we _are_ a couple."

"Oh?" She turned to Wally with a raised eyebrow. "Well it seems your _boyfriend_ is not aware of this fact."

The younger boy chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he is." He looked up to the redhead.  
"Definitely, babe." Was his answer

They did this thing again when they were just lost in each other, one of the things actually that got Artemis in this mess.  
But, she still wasn't satisfied. "But Kid Idiot here just said that you weren't a couple!"

"No, I didn't." He finally looked back at her. "I said we weren't dating." Artemis was just about ready to scream.

"That's the same thing!" She called out loud.

"Well, you defined dating as being in a romantic or sexual relationship which is not the case." The speedster clarified.

"But-" what.

"Not all love is romantic, Artemis." Robin said as he got up. "And not all intimacy is sexual."  
He held his hand out to his (boy?)friend. "I got a new video game, wanna play?"

Wally took his hand and jumped to his feet with joy. "You bet." They started for the younger's room, still holding hands.

"See ya, Arty." The two disappeared around the corner, chatting happily with each other.

"But-" Artemis looked after them. Hm. Maybe she did get her answer after all. All she had to do now was accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. So we all need some aroace birdflash in our life :3  
> I know it's OOC cause they're really sexual, so you can think of this as an au  
> I lately realized that in my fandom, in all my fics, they're basically in an asexual relationship, so this time I made it aromantic as well ^^
> 
> There are many kinds of aroace relationships, so I hopefully nobody got offended from how I described theirs.  
> Thanks for reading! please review


End file.
